ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Past of Both Worlds (Part 2)
This is the final half of a two-part episode in Yellow. Synopsis After the horrific information given by both Helen and Inferno, the team need some time to process everything. While it happens, Zombozo and Argit decide to give their backstory of how they ended up here. Plot Previously, on Yellow. montage of the last episode begins with Yellow, Zombozo and Argit in their cell. Yellow:' '''Hey Bozo? How did you get sent here? '''Zombozo:' Well, if you wanna know, it actually was around five months before you rolled around here. then changes to Zombozo throwing a giant bomb at a Null Guardian in the 23rd Dimension, then cuts to 23rd Dimension Tetrax looking angrily at Zombozo from afar in the Plumber Base. Tetrax: He's gotten promotion, fame, fortune and fangirls. It's time I do something about this. scene then cuts to Vilgax Prime's first meet with Zombozo. Vilgax: I have come for you, Herbert J. Zomboni. Zombozo: Are you a villain? If so, be prepared to face the power of Zombozo, Ben 23 and Tetrax! Vilgax: That won't be necessary. Your puny Ben Tennyson from this dimension is right here. scene then has a short cut of Tetrax knocking Zombozo out, to a short cut of Vilgax entering a portal with Zombozo's unconscious body, to a final small cut of Mad Ben looking at the knocked out Zombozo. ---- episode then starts out at the final scene of Episode 6, with Zombozo, Yellow and Argit. Yellow: Zombozo... I'm so sorry... Zombozo: ''' Don't be... it's not your fault. But I swear one day I will defeat Vilgax with you, Argit, Helen, Inferno and others who decide to help. And I'll get my revenge on Tetrax. '''Yellow: I promise you I'll help. at Argit. Hey, you've been quiet. Wanna tell your story? Argit: Sure. We've got nothing else to do. I guess I'll start at the beginning. FLASHBACK Argit: Narrating It was at least three months ago. I was hanging out in my timeline, the Prime Timeline, with that version's Ben, Gwen and Kevin. We were eating chili fries near a Mr. Smoothie. flashback begins where the Prime versions of Gwen, Kevin and Argit sitting at a outside table near a Mr. Smoothie. Ben Prime walks up with three smoothies in his hand. Ben Prime: Alright you guys! Lunch can begin. One smoothie for me, one for Gwen and one for Argit. Kevin Prime: Why do you always want this stuff Ben? You had this two days ago. Ben Prime: But it's so good! Even after the hundredth, thousandth or even millionth time, it'll never get old. Gwen Prime: That's an understatement. If you eat it enough times, you'll get sick of it. Ben Prime: Then why am I still eating it after five years of eating it! smells a chili fry, eats it, and immediately spits it out. Argit: You like this kind of garbage? It looks, smells, and tastes disgusting! Gwen Prime: See? Even Argit gets it. It's really bad. Ben Prime: Argit, you don't like this stuff? But you like the smoothie, right? takes a sip of the smoothie. Argit: Not bad but not delicious either. I'll still drink for the hell of it. Kevin Prime: It's really been a while since we've had this kind of thing with Argit. Ben Prime: to Gwen That's because he's a huge jerk. Gwen Prime: back Says you! You're always a jerk back to him. Ben Prime: He starts it. the Tennyson cousins were arguing, Argit finishes his smoothie, and throws away his fries and empty cup. Argit: Well, this has been fun, but I gotta head out. I've got some... work to take care of. Gwen Prime: Please don't be going out gambling and selling illegal stuff again. Argit: What? Why would I do that. Ben Prime: Cause we caught you doing it like twenty times. Gwen Prime: Actually I counted twenty-six. Ben Prime: Yea... thanks... anyways, stop doing it. Argit: I will, I will. Jeez. walks away from the gang, hops into his car, and drives away. Gwen Prime: I don't trust him... Kevin Prime: Oh lighten up babe. Argit's fine. I trust him a lot. ---- scene changes to Argit parking next to a grocery store. He locks his car, looks both ways, and runs to the building next to the grocery store: An old abandoned restaurant. Inside, Argit sits down at a table. He looks behind him and knocks on the wood three times. Someone knocks back from the table behind him. Argit knocks six times. ???: Alright, we know it's you Argit. Get over here. [Argit stands up and moves to the next table. He sits down, and across from him is Andreas, the Talpaedan from the Andromea Galaxy. He is accompanied by two unnamed Tetramands. Argit: You got the money? Andreas: No I brought brownies. Of course I have the fucking money. Why else would I be here. Argit: Whatever. So, you remember the rules, right? Andreas: Yep. No cheating, lying, or scamming with fake money. Argit: That's the stuff. So, let the poker begin. pulls a deck of cards from his jacket pocket and deals for poker. ---- a good solid thirty minutes, the game is in Argit's favor. The hand is drawn and Argit looks at his hand. Argit: to himself Full house! Oh yes baby! Time to kick Andreas's metal ass! pushes all his chips to the center Argit: All in! Andreas: Bold move, Argit. Show your cards. flips his cards to reveal the full house. He laughs and starts to take the chips. However, Andreas quickly slams his hand on Argit's. He grins and looks at him. Andreas: Not yet, pal. You haven't seen my cards. Argit: You mean... you're still playin'? Andreas: You bet. sweats nervously and Andreas reveals his hand of cards. Argit: F-four of a kind?! Andreas: Looks like I win. That come to a total of... 60 million. Pay up now. Argit: Uh... here's the thing... I, uh... only have 45 million. Andreas: So what you're saying is... you can't pay back? Argit: Well, not entirely, but I can assure you that- punches Argit in the face Andreas: You fucking bastard! You said that you'd be able to pay in full! Argit: J-just give me a day or two! I promise I'll have the full 60 million to you by then! Andreas: You better. Or else your tail and ass are going into my furnace. Along with the rest of your corpse. gulps his fear and runs off. Argit: Dammit Argit! You did it again! Looks like I gotta make a few phone calls. dials Kevin on his phone. Kevin picks up. Kevin Prime: Hey Argit! What can I do for you? Argit: Hey Kevin. So, you remember when you said you'd repay me for anything? Kevin Prime: on the phone What did you do. Argit: I sort of... bet and lost 60 million dollars in a poker game. Kevin Prime: And let me guess. You need my help to repay it? You want me to spend my well-earned money to bail you out? Forget it! I thought I could trust you but you do this all the time! You're on your own you little two-faced bastard! only then hears the sound of a beep from his phone. Kevin hung up on him. Argit slowly lowers his phone from his ear. Argit: Welp... time to looks in the streets again. ---- day passes and we see Argit in an alleyway. He's looking through garbage cans for items that'd be worth a lot of money. He exits the alleyway and starts walking to the next one. Argit: Dammit this is harder than I thought. Maybe this alleyway has something. looks around, until something catches the corner of his eye. A pocket watch made out of solid gold. Argit: Bingo! That's gotta be worth a couple million! without delay, grabs it. Before picking it up though, his hand is grabbed by someone. Not Andreas, Kevin or anyone like that. But it's someone dangerous that Argit knows: Eon. Eon: Well, well, well. What do we have here. A little street rat. Or are you a street porcupine! Argit: Eon! Is... is this yours? Well, I can just give it back to you nice and- Argit finished his sentence, he runs away as fast as he could. However, Eon freezes him in time and walks over to him. Eon: You bastard. Trying to run with my watch? Well, you want to know what happens to runts like you? They get dumped in a barren wasteland. Let me show you. opens a portal and throws Argit into it. He closes the portal and unfreezes Argit. When Argit is moving back in time again, he slowly looks up to see he's in some sort of cell. He spotz Zombozo on the other side of the cell. Argit: Zombozo? Zombozo: How do you know me? Are you from that Prime Timeline 23 told me about? Argit: Oh...you're from the 23rd Dimension... great... Zombozo: So... I guess we're roomies? Argit: Never say that again. But yes. Zombozo: Then get comfy. You'll be here a while. OF FLASHBACK ---- Argit: From that day forward, I spent the rest of my days here... Yellow: Holy shit. That's... rough. Argit: Yea. But this life's a little better than what I had. And I got you guys, so that's all that matters. And soon, we'll take down Vilgax! Yellow: Hell yeah! That's the spirit Argit! Zombozo: Hell yeah! Argit: Hell yeah! Inferno: the other side of the prison Hell yeah! Yellow, Zombozo, Argit and Infenro: HELL YEAH! scene cuts to black and the credits roll Noteworthy Events Major Events *Argit's backstory is revealed. Minor Events *All Prime characters make their first appearance: Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Andreas. Characters *Yellow *Argit *Ben Prime *Gwen Prime *Kevin Prime *Andreas Prime *Zombozo *Inferno Villains *Eon Trivia *The original backstory for Argit was going to be that he murdered someone, but the writer decided it'd be too dark for early seasons. Category:Episodes